Happy Ending?
by mochan48
Summary: Misaki menjenguk Saruhiko yang sedang sakit dan tanpa diduga..
**Happy Ending?**

 **K bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja ^^v**

 **Pairing : SaruhikoxMisaki**

 **Story by mochan48**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **Yaoi, OOC, just fanfiction.**

 **Homophobic menjauhlah!**

 **.**

 **.**

Teett Teettt

Suara bel terdengar diujung pintu. Lelaki yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya pun berdengus kesal dengan suara yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ck.. bukankah ketua menyuruhku untuk libur? Kenapa masih ada yang membangunkanku juga?" gerutunya dan ia pun bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu kamarnya.

Teett teett

"Ck.. iyaa sebentar" teriaknya.

Cklek

"Yo Saru.."

Saruhiko sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Ia menatap sosok lelaki yang berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Ck.. kukira siapa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Misaki?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja menjengukmu kan?"

Misaki melesat masuk tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik kamar tersebut. Saruhiko menghela nafas kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mengganggu waktu liburku Misaki" Saruhiko menuju ke dapur untuk membutkan minuman. Walau bagaimanapun Misaki adalah tamu.

Misaki tidak menggubris perkataan Saruhiko. Ia sedang asyik melihat-lihat isi kamar temannya itu. Ya sekarang mereka kembali berteman seperti sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan lukamu yang waktu itu? Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja.." tanya Misaki ketika melihat cara jalan Saruhiko yang baik-baik saja.

"Tentu saja itu sudah sembuh bodoh.." ia meletakkan dua gelas minuman dingin dimejanya.

Sejak insiden penyerangan _clan_ hijau atau lebih tepatnya saat Saruhiko mendapat luka yang diakibatkan pisaunya sendiri yang menancap pada paha bagian luarnya, Misaki belum sempat menjenguk temannya itu. Misaki hanya mendengar jika Fushimi Saruhiko diliburkan karena masih belum pulih. Dan ia pun baru bisa menjenguknya karena banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan setelah insiden itu bersama _clan_ nya.

"Ah ini titipan dari Anna dan semuanya.." Misaki meletakkan itu di nakas.

"Ya sampaikan terimakasihku pada mereka.." ucap Saruhiko.

"Hah?"

"Apanya yang 'hah'?"

"Tidak.. hanya sedikit terkejut saja dengan ucapanmu saja" ledek Misaki.

"Ck bukan berarti aku tidak tahu cara berterimakasih.." jawabnya malas.

Misaki mengambil gelas didepannya kemudian ia menegaknya. Mereka kembali diam. Masih merasa canggung untuk mereka berbincang seperti dulu lagi walaupun keduanya sudah berbaikan.

" _Arigatou_ Misaki.." ucap Saruhiko yang terdengar pelan.

"Eh?" Misaki mengerjapkan matanya.

"Terimakasih karena kau telah datang menyelamatkanku waktu itu.."

Misaki terdiam sebentar.

BUGH

Misaki memukul lengan Saruhiko hingga pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Ia menyrengitkan alisnya bingung.

"Bukankah kau juga melindungiku dari serangan bocah sialan waktu itu dengan pisaumu? Kita impas kalau begitu kan?" Misaki tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakan itu.

"Hey Saru kenapa kau tidak kembali bekerja? Kau sudah sembuh kan?"

"Aku sedang menikmati masa-masa santaiku Misaki.."

Misaki memutar bola matanya dengan malas "Terserah kau saja Saru.."

Misaki berdiri. Ia ingin mengambil buah yang ada di dapur. Namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh kakinya tersenggol meja kemudian mengenai gelasnya dan berakhir tumpah.

"Aah maaf Saru kakiku tidak sengaja.."

"Ck apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Saruhiko berdecak kesal karena tumpahan minuman itu mengenainya.

Misaki yang merasa bersalah pun langsung menuju kedapur mencari kain kering. Setelah menemukannya Misaki kembali ke tempat Saruhiko yang masih duduk sambil menggerutu.

"Maaf Saru aku tidak sengaja.." tanpa disuruh Misaki langsung mengelap pakaian Saruhiko yang basah.

"Hey apa yang kau sentuh bodoh?"

"Eh?" Misaki baru menyadari apa yang ia sentuh. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari itu. "A.. ma.. maaf aku tidak.."

DUG

"Akh.. kau itu bodoh ya? Apa sih yang kau lakukan hah?" Saruhiko meringis karena tubuh Misaki yang jatuh menimpanya.

"Ck.. aku juga tidak minta untuk terjatuh Saru.." Misaki mencoba bangkit.

DEG

'De..dekat sekali..' batin Misaki.

Misaki menatap wajah lelaki yang masih ditindihnya. Saruhiko pun membuka matanya dan reflek menatap Misaki yang kebetulan berada dihadapannya.

"Misaki.." panggil Saruhiko.

"I.. iyaa?"

"Wajahmu memerah.." terlihat senyuman mengejek diwajah Saruhiko.

Dan nyatanya wajah Misaki memang sudah sangat merah.

"Hah? Ja.. jangan bercanda! Enak saja.." elak Misaki yang setengah tergagap.

Misaki pun segera menyingkir dari atas Saruhiko setelah melihat senyuman meledek dari lelaki itu. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang seperti orang bodoh dengan wajah memerah seperti tadi.

"Hahahhaa kau masih saja bodoh yaa" Saruhiko terbahak melihat tingkah Misaki.

"Sialan kau Saru! Jangan tertawa seenaknya!" protes Misaki tidak mau kalah.

Saruhiko menghentikan tawanya kemudian melihat tumpahan air yang mengenai celananya lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Ck.. kurasa aku harus mengganti celanaku.." ucapnya datar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu dan.. maaf.."

Misaki akan keluar dari kamar pemuda itu jika saja tangan Saruhiko tidak memegangi tangannya. Misaki menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pulang?"

"Apa maksud.. heyy..?" kalimat Misaki terpotong dengan tarikan tangan Saruhiko yang seperti menyeretnya.

"Mau kemana Saru? Jangan tarik-tarik!"

Saruhiko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Misaki karena menurutnya pemuda itu juga akan tahu ketika mereka sampai.

"Tu..tunggu.. huaaa"

BYUURR

Saruhiko tak segan-segan untuk menyemplungkan tubuh kecil pemuda yang diseretnya tadi ke dalam bak mandi yang sudah terisi air itu.

"Berengsek kau! apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Mikasi mengelap wajahnya lalu melihat bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Maaf saja Misaki.. aku bukan tipe pemaaf. Karena kau membuatku basah jadi kau juga harus basah. Adil bukan?" Saruhiko mulai menyeringai.

Entah mengapa Misaki merasakan firasat yang tidak enak setelah melihat seringaian yang tercetak diwajah temannya itu. Ia merasa sangat ingin pulang dan duduk santai teman-teman _clan_ nya.

"Terserah kau saja.. aku pulang sekarang!"

BYUURR

Saruhiko mendorong pemuda yang berusaha keluar dari bak sehingga ia kembali terjatuh. Namun kali ini Saruhiko dengan sengaja ikut menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia melindungi belakang kepala Misaki agar tidak terbentur.

"Uhuk uhuk Sa.. Saru kau itu mau membunuhku hah?" ucapnya sambil menarik kerah baju Saruhiko.

Saruhiko yang tidak merespon ocehan pemuda dibawahnya malah dengan santai melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Sekarang menyingkir dan biarkan aku pu.. mmhh.."

Misaki membelalakkan matanya ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyumbat mulutnya untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Ngghh.. Sa.. mmhh ruu.. henti.."

Rengekan Misaki tak didengar oleh Saruhiko. Ia malah dengan menarik kepala Misaki untuk menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Misaki menyerah dan membiarkan lidahnya mengikuti permainan si dominan.

"Mmhh.."

Saruhiko melepaskan pagutannya ketika ia merasa mereka sudah kehabisan pasokan udara. Ia menatap Misaki yang tentu saja memerah diperlakukan seperti itu. Misaki yang tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tidak keras namun juga tidak kecil itu.

"Apa harus kujelaskan?" tanya Saruhiko balik.

Kini Misaki diam tak menjawab. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah ciuman. Misaki menduga jika ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Saruhiko padanya, maka lelaki itu malah akan menjawab definisi dari apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Definisi ciuman. Terkadang memang kepintaran Saruhiko itu terlalu frontal dan bisa membuatnya gila sendiri.

"Misaki/Saru.." panggil mereka berdua bersamaan dan kini keduanya saling menoleh menatap wajah orang didepannya masing-masing.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Misaki?" ucap Saruhiko dengan lembut dan Misaki yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku.." ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

".. Aku tidak keberatan dengan ciuman barusan.." cicitnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil seperti sebuah bisikan.

Saruhiko yang tentu saja dapat mendengar pernyataan Misaki pun langsung meraih dagu pemuda itu agar kembali menatapnya. Bisa ia lihat wajah Misaki yang merah dengan mata yang membualat. Manis. Itulah yang ada dibenak Saruhiko sekarang.

Misaki mendorong lelaki didepannya ketika dia mulai mendekat lagi. Saruhiko menatap Misaki bingung dan juga sebal.

"A..aku belum selesai bodoh. Jawab dulu, atas dasar apa kau menciumku?" tanyanya. Entah mengapa Misaki merasa wajahnya panas sekali saat ini padahal ia berada di bak mandi yang dingin.

Saruhiko tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Misaki. Ia mengelus rambut pemuda itu yang sudah terlanjur basah.

"Misaki kau bisa masuk angin kalau begitu.." tanpa aba-aba Saruhiko langsung menarik paksa kaos yang dikenakan Misaki dan ia lempar kesembarang arah.

"Heeyy jangan seenaknya sa.." ucapan Misaki terhenti ketika Saruhiko juga melepaskan bajunya tepat di depan matanya.

Misaki bisa melihat tubuh _topless_ lelaki didepannya itu. Ia meneguk air liurnya sendiri melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasanya dia lihat.

"Semenarik itukah aku sampai kau tidak berkedip?" Saruhiko dengan sengaja menggoda pemuda yang sedang memperhatikannya hingga pemuda itu salah tingkah.

Sebelum Misaki menjawab lagi Saruhiko sudah mengurung pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya didua sisi. Jantung Misaki berdetak sangat kencang seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Entah mengapa tatapan Saruhiko seperti menelanjanginya dan menbuat Misaki tak berkutik.

Tangan Saruhiko menyentuh dada Misaki yang _topless_.

"Saru! A.. apa yang kau.. ahh" Misaki mendesah ketika tangan Saruhiko bermain di dua titik merahnya. Saruhiko mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Misaki lalu menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kau bodoh, tidak peduli dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa.." ucap Saruhiko dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Saruhiko menghentikan kegiatannya menjamah dada Misaki. Dia kini menatap wajah bingung Misaki.

"Ck.. sudah lama aku menyukaimu Yata Misaki.."

Misaki membelalakkan matanya namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Otak Misaki masih memperoses apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Saruhiko.

Sementara Saruhiko yang melihat tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari Misaki, mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu. Saruhiko menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Misaki. Pemuda itu masih diam tak merespon.

"Katakan sesuatu Misaki.." suara Saruhiko yang terdengar seduktif membuat Misaki tersadar dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah.

"Aku.. hhmmpp"

Saruhiko yang tak tahan melihat wajah Misaki pun langsung meraup bibir itu. Ia menekan belakang kepala pemuda itu agar mendekat. Saruhiko bisa dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya karena mulut Misaki setelah ia menggigit bibir bawah Misaki. Misaki mengerang dalam ciuman memabukkan itu. Lidahnya terasa panas bersentuhan dengan lidah Saruhiko.

Saruhiko membuka matanya saat ia menyadari tangan Misaki dipunggungnya. Misaki memeluknya. Saruhiko yang senang pun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Tangan Saruhiko turun kebagian belakang Misaki. Ia menyelipkan jarinya diantara belahan itu.

"Ngghh.." Misaki mendorong Saruhiko menjauh darinya.

Saruhiko tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap Misaki yang masih terengah-engah karena ciumannya.

"Apa.. yang ingin kau lakukan?" Misaki tidak menatap Saruhiko.

"Kau tidak ingin Misaki?" tanyanya.

"Bu..bukan begitu!" Misaki masih menatap kesamping. Ia sangat malu jika menatap pemuda didepannya saat ini.

"Lalu?"

"Ka.. kau tidak ingin mendengar.. pernyataanku juga? Aku.. juga.. me.. menyukaimu" Misaki meruntuki dirinya yang berkata dengan tergagap seperti itu. Padahal biasanya ia selalu memanggil ataupun meneriaki Saruhiko dengan lantangnya.

Saruhiko langsung menarik Misaki kedalam pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh.." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Misaki. "Ayo kita pindah tempat.." bisik Saruhiko dengan seduktif di telinga Misaki.

Misaki mengangguk.

Mereka keluar dari bak yang berisi air itu. Saruhiko menarik tangan Misaki dengan buru-buru ke tempat tidurnya. Ia melempar tubuh kecil Misaki ke kasurnya. Baju dan celana mereka sudah ditanggalkan di kamar mandi.

Saruhiko menindih tubuh Misaki. Ia mulai lagi mencium pemuda dibawahnya dengan ganas. Misaki pun membalas ciuman itu lalu ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Saruhiko.

Tangan Saruhiko tidak diam. Ia meraih benda milik Misaki yang mulai menegang.

"Ngghh.. Sa.. mmn"

Misaki membelalakkan matanya ketika Saruhiko memasukkan tiga jarinya langsung kedalam lubangnya. Misaki meringis namun ia tidak bisa protes karena bibirnya masih dibungkam dengan permainan lidah Saruhiko yang sangat memabukkan.

"Aahhh.." Misaki melepas ciumannya. Ia mendesah ketika Saruhiko menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sangat nikmat.

Mengetahui akan hal itu Saruhiko pun melengeluarkan jarinya dari sana. Misaki menatap Saruhiko dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Katakan yang kau inginkan Misaki.." perintah Saruhiko sambil mengelus pipi pemuda yang menatapnya itu.

Misaki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mau namun ia malu mengatakan hal tersebut karena menurutnya begitu memalukkan.

"Misaki.." Saruhiko menggoda Misaki dengan memainkan titik pada dada kiri Misaki dan bagian bawah pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Ngghh.. Saru.. aahh.. aku.."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau" ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Aku tidak dengar Misaki~" bohongnya. Tentu saja Saruhiko ingin menggoda Misaki lebih lama lagi.

"Aku ingin kau sialan! Sekarang juga!" teriak Misaki sambil menutupi matanya dengan satu tangannya.

" _As you wish_ Misaki.."

"Aaahhhhh.."

Desahan dan erangan pun memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka bermain bukan hanya satu ronde. Saruhiko terus memaksa Misaki untuk bermain lebih lama dan Misaki pun tidak menolaknya.

Mereka pun bersenang-senang dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fushimi sepertinya kau sedang senang.." ucap seorang gadis yang berpangkat letnan itu.

Saruhiko pun menoleh "Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ya. Ah kau jangan lupa besok semua pekerjaanmu itu harus sudah selesai" ucap Awashima lagi meningatkan bawahannya itu.

"Ck.. baiklah"

Saruhiko pun kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang ia tinggalkan beberapa hari ini.

Sementara itu di markas Homra.

"..saki.."

"Misaki.."

Misaki yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. "Ah maaf Anna aku melamun.."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Fushimi membaik?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

Wajah Misaki langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari sosok gadis kecil itu.

"A.. itu.. kami baik.. tentu saja hahaha. Uhm sepertinya aku ada sedikit urusan. Maaf Anna aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa" Misaki pun langsung keluar dari _bar_ dengan memabawa _skateboard_ miliknya.

"Izumo.. apa aku salah bicara? Kenapa Misaki langsung kabur seperti itu?" tanya Anna pada seorang pria yang bernama Kusanagi Izumo yang sedang mengelap gelas mahalnya.

Izumo yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka pun mengerti maksud pertanyaan gadis kecil itu. Ia tersenyum pada Anna.

"Tidak Anna. Misaki hanya sedang senang karena ia berdamai dengan teman lamanya itu" Izumo menjawab pertanyaan Anna.

Anna hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa bertanya lagi.

Izumo kembali mengelap gelas-gelas mahalnya. Ia berhenti sebentar mengelap karena mengingat sesuatu.

'Ah sepertinya mereka bermain terlalu kasar sampai Misaki berjalan seperti itu..'

 **End.**

 **Yo**

 **Gemana? Gemana?**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari K Return og Kings episode 13. Aahh mereka itu pasangan yang so sweet banget dan saya gak bisa nahan buat gak bikin ff mereka XD**

 **Dan maaf kalau kurang atau enggak asem Dx aduuhh akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa saya enggak mood deh bikin yang asem asem/?..**

 **Huft okey sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnyaa XD**

 **Makasih buat Yuu yang udah ngasih saran pasangan _tsuntsun_ macam mereka/?**

 **Oh iya buat yang request, sabar yaa menunggu hahaha *bletak**

 **RnR?**

 **Jyaa naa~**


End file.
